clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Wall Breaker
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Nothing warms a Wall Breaker's cold and undead heart like blowing up walls. A squad of them will make way for your ground units, and they will do it with a BANG!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Wall Breaker's appearance is that of a small skeleton that wears a brown aviator hat and has a small scar across its right eye. It carries a large bomb. **The Wall Breaker attacks by locating the nearest protected building and destroying its protective Wall by blowing itself up kamikaze style. It deals splash damage around its target and deals 40x damage to Walls. **Upon dealing damage, Wall Breakers will perish (regardless if they damage a Wall, building or enemy Troop). **Wall Breakers will continue attacking any Wall until all are gone, even if you put it far away from a Wall. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Wall Breakers destroy Walls faster than any other unit and make gaps for other units such as Giants to enter the opponent's base. **Wall Breakers will look for the nearest building/turret that is trapped (fully or partially) by Walls and target any Wall that is trapping them. The exact mechanic can be found in the video below. **Wall Breakers cost a significant amount of Elixir and, due to their low health, spamming Wall Breakers result in many losses. To combat this, one or two Giants may be placed first to distract the nearby defensive structures. Wall Breakers can then be used to target Walls without being fired upon. **Giants and Wall Breakers make an excellent team: The Giants distract and in return the Wall Breakers destroy the wall. Then the Giants can move in successfully. All possible with teamwork. **Wall Breakers can be extremely effective if deploying 2 at a time very quickly, and do a straight line of 2 Wall Breakers each. **Once Wall Breakers have destroyed a protecting Wall(s), the remaining Wall Breakers will proceed to destroy the protecting inner Walls. **Wall Breakers have small amounts of health so use them wisely. **Before you deploy Wall Breakers, place a couple Barbarians to soak up hits so the Wall Breakers don't die before they explode. It is helpful to place the Barbarians a short distance away from the target Wall so that splash damage from a Mortar or Wizard Tower won't catch the Wall Breakers as well. **Wall Breakers do splash damage, so it can also be used to finish off buildings close to the Walls. *'Defensive Strategy' **Wall Breakers are no longer fooled by spiked or decoy Walls. **Wall Breakers won't target a Wall unless it can see a building behind it. **Note that Wall Breakers will not target single Walls. There needs to be at least 3 connected Walls for a Wall Breaker to target it, and it must be protecting a building fully or partially. **Having double layers of Walls is ineffective vs. Wall Breakers, as Wall Breakers deal splash damage that will destroy both layers of Walls. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **At level 3 the bomb the Wall Breaker is holding becomes larger. **At level 5 the Wall Breaker's bomb turns golden. ---- *'Trivia' **The Wall Breaker is one of two Troops of which the picture in the Barracks resembles an upgraded version, the other being the Dragon. **If there are no Walls and you deploy a Wall Breaker, it will run to the nearest building and blow itself up. However, it will do much less damage to the building compared to what it can do against Walls, e.g. a level 5 Wall Breaker will do only 46 damage to a building, whereas it will do 1,840 damage to a Wall. **When Wall Breakers are sent to your Clan Castle, during an attack they will target the attackers and blow themselves up, which makes it a bad Troop to be donated for defensive purposes. When attacking, they are also pretty much useless, since they come out in large groups (like 5-10 wall breakers at a time), blowing up a lot of walls if they survive, but they may also die from a single mortar hit. It is also quite rare for this large group of wall breakers to enter the first layer of wall and blow up the compartment inside. **You can have a maximum of 120 Wall Breakers at a time with all Army Camps at maximum level. This number increases to 135 if you include the 15 that can fit into a fully upgraded Clan Castle. **Wall Breakers take up two spaces in your Army Camp as of the March 12, 2013 update. Prior to this update the Wall Breaker took up only a single housing space. Category:Troops Category:Tier 2 Category:Ground Troops